Behind Closed Doors
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Scout hangs around Medic when he isn't blasting fools on the battlefield. Rated M, Medic/Scout, M/M yaoi.


It had started with a shot. Walking into the infirmary had made Scout uneasy, just looking around at all the sterile tools was enough to make the Bostonian shudder. Medic was at a far counter, writing quickly and easily, even with his gloves on. Glancing over at his patient, Medic went through his mental list and pinpointed just what he needed to do to the young man.

"Scout, take a seat on ze table."

Nervous as he was, Scout stared at the table, remembering the many times he had lain there bleeding out and screaming. Slouching into himself he sat at the very edge, blue eyes watching the man move back and forth among the counters, opening draws and, apparently looking for something. The quiet cooing of the doves around the office hovered in the air like a lullaby.

"Yo Doc, come on man, I got other things to do."

"Ja, I vill be right there."

Fingers clutching into his pants Scout felt like a kid again, the ominous equipment in the room and their functions went over his head and all he wanted was to get out as quick as possible. Avoiding the machinery he looked to the man who was reaching up into a cupboard. Tall, broad shoulders, strong jaw and an accent that Scout could pick out of a crowd made for a kind of unspoken attraction. The man was quiet a character, crash and unique, like himself, and when he wasn't practicing on some unfortunate soul, he was fawning over his doves.

Turning on his heel, lab coat ruffling behind him, Medic held up the needle he had deemed worthy of the procedure. A chill went through Scout's body and he tensed as the man glided over, looking at him over thinly rimmed glassed.

"Wh-what are ya gonna do?"

"Zis is a simple procedure, I must extract some of your blood."

"Oh," Scout trailed off, goosebumps rising on his skin at the sight of the hypodermic needle.

What caught Scout's attention more than the needle, was the man removing his red gloves and setting them beside his thigh. Watching in fascination, he couldn't even remember the last time Medic had been without his gloves. Warm hands smoothed up his arm and twisted it and under the man's gaze. Looking away Scout closed his eyes as a chill slithered down his spine.

"Now, zis may hurt...well, it vill probably hurt a lot, but zat ez beyond the point!"

Scout opened his mouth to ask what he meant when the needle was shoved into his arm and instantaneously the young male shouted, yelling at the man looming over him. Scowling as Medic told him to hush he glared daggers at the floor. Peering down at the thin arm in his hands Medic could only draw some satisfaction from the boy's outburst, the runner was a mess of emotions and unfiltered thoughts. Humming to himself he careful drew the blood, watching the dark red liquid fill the syringe till it was full and ready.

"Zere, you are done. Little crybaby."

"I ain't no crybaby! You fuckin' jabbed me man!"

"Ach, vhat do you vant from me? I am Doctor, not your mother."

Removing the need, Medic turned and went to empty the blood into a vial. Mumbling under his breath, Scout wrapped a hand over his arm protectively, no way would he let the man come back for seconds.

"You may leave."

Eager to get the hell out of there, Scout jumped from the examination table and sprinted out of the infirmary. Rubbing where he had been stabbed, Scout disappeared into the  
>base.<p>

/

While Scout had barely seen the man on the field, leaving his teammates behind, it didn't stop the surgeon from sending a message through the grape vine. So when Soldier knocked on his door, a few days after his meeting with the crazy physician, announcing he was needed in the infirmary, he had groaned into his pillow. Not even 20 minutes after the battle and already everyone wanted his attention! Not bothering to pull his socks, shoes and cap on, the male trudged through the hallways. The cold cement floor felt heavenly on his feet, while running all day was easy for him, it was murder on his feet.

Wandering into the infirmary some 10 minutes later, Scout looked around, seeing their resident healer sitting at his desk, talking quietly to a dove perched on his hand. To anyone it might have been a strange sight, but what caught Scout's eye was the man, devoid of his gloves and lab coat, smiling to the bird.

"Archimedes, ve shall talk later, I have an appointment."

The bird trilled quietly before talking flight as its owner stood up. Adjusting his glasses he looked over his patient, choppy brown hair now visible, strong calf muscles bunching and releasing as the runner situated himself on the examination table.

"So Doc, what you need?"

"I have ze test results from your blood test if you vere interested."

"Well lay it on me, I'm dying to get some shut eye."

"I tested for diseases and other infections and all of ze tests were negative. But I am concerned about you drinking some much of zhat Bonk."

Scout looked at the man, folder open in his bare hands and scoffed, "You made me come all the way down here for that? And who cares what I drink, it's my body."

He was tired, the day had been long and hot and he had dragged himself through the base for this! Scout watched the German, an awkward silence filling the space between them and he could see the man's jaw clench.

"Scout, you are lucky zhat you have not had a heart attack with all zat Bonk you drink!"

Narrowing his eyes at the man Scout gripped the edge of the table, "Well if you ain't happy with what I'm drinkin', keep it to yerself. Cause I could care less what you think."

Sliding off the table he made to leave the room, he didn't need to be patronized, least of all from a crazy doctor. Slapping the folder onto the counter Medic strode over, placing himself between the door and Scout.

"You vill care, I am your doctor and if I deem it necessary, I vill get rid of all zhat disgusting Bonk you drink."

Nose scrunching up in a scowl, Scout clenched his fists, the man was trying his patience and he had little of it left. Medic raised an eyebrow, the young man in front of him was fuming, livid in fact and of all his emotions, this was the cutest. Flushed cheeks, eyes burning with annoyance and his body tense and poised for a fight, he drank in the sight before playing mediator.

"Scout, I am merely saying zat you should limit yourself, othervise you vill have complications in the future. The team does not need a slow and unhealthy runner, ve need a man who is at his fittest."

Huffing and looking away Scout leaned back a little, crossing his arms over his chest he sneered, "I run jus' fine."

"Ja, now you do, but zhat does not mean you vill be like zhat forever."

Groaning Scout ran his hands through his cropped hair, "Yeah, yeah a'ight, I'll lay off the Bonk, Doc."

"Gut! Now run along, get some sleep."

He reached up and patted the short male on the shoulder, slipping the hand around to push the male toward the door.

/

There were lulls in the battles, when ceasefire extends for hours and days and Scout wasn't sure what to do with himself. Spy was nowhere to be found, Demoman was drinking (no surprise there), Sniper was engrossed in cleaning his weapons, and the others of the team? He could really care less, well, almost. Dressed in his uniform, minus his socks and shoes, the weather was hot, like always and ceasefire was driving him crazy. Sure, running around the base a few times might be fun, but not in this weather. Scout could feel himself sweating even though he was just_ walking_ around the base. In the back of his mind he knew one place was well air conditioned, and he resigned himself to finally heading that way. It didn't surprise him when he walked in and saw the doctor chatting with his doves without his lab coat and gloves. Scout had to admit to himself, he liked seeing the doctor that way.

"Hey Doc."

"Ah, Scout, vat brings you here?"

"Eh, bored."

Medic smirked to himself as he fed Archimedes and his other birds, he knew exactly why the boy was there, the infirmary was several degrees cooler than the entire base. He enjoyed it, not only for its medical reasons, to prevent bacteria from multiplying, but that the desert was in a constant state of summer weather.

"Yo can I take a nap in here? Everywhere else is too freakin' hot."

"Ja, but please, do not snore."

Rolling his eyes Scout ignored the various tools that glinted in the light headed straight for the table. The second he laid out on his stomach, arms folded above his head he groaned in appreciation. Shuddering lightly he pressed his cheek into the cold metal and relished in the feeling as the cold seeped through his clothes. Medic peered back, hear the runner and paused in the feeding, to examine the male.

There was nothing subtle about the way the boy was laying, back curved and leading up to a tight rear, one knee brought up near his waist as he slept. He looked thinner stretched out like that and while he denied himself the luxury to keep watching, he turned back finish with his birds.

The day dragged on and Medic continued to work around the infirmary as Scout slept, he cleaned medical equipment, filled papers and completed reports. It was nearing dinner by the time Scout finally stirred, groaning as he peeled his face from the table.

"Velcome back to ze living, Scout."

"Uhhg my arm is asleep."

Turning from where he had been writing reports, Medic watched as the male sat up, gripping his right arm and wincing. Chuckling softly he walked over, "You have been sleeping on it all day, no vonder."

Scout watched as the doctor came over, reaching out with his bare hands and grabbed his limp and tingling arm. Groaning in pain as the man started to work at his muscles, massaging them and moving his arm this way and that, Scout let the professional continue..

"That hurts man, be gentle."

"I am being gentle, you are just being veak."

Scout sat there, eyes closed as he felt his arm slowly wake up. He felt the doctors hand's smoothing over his skin, thumbs working into the meat of his bicep and fluttering down to play with his hand. Humming in satisfaction he vaguely thought that he could use this more often, someone lavishing over him, and just him. Though he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his mind that anyone else doing this, he would have felt awkward, uncomfortable really, and he reveled in how warm and content Medic's hands made him feel.

"Scout, Scout?"

"Huh? What?"

"Can you move you arm?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Thanks."

Lifting his arm up and rolling his shoulder he flexed he flexed the limb, wiggled his fingers and nodded to the man. Medic watched the male go, watched the specimen of beauty leave him and he fingers itched to continue touching.

/

Even though battles had resumed as usual, Scout was feeling preoccupied, the heat was stifling outside and even though he knew he had a job to do, it felt half-assed at best. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, a feeling that he needed to fulfill some kind of urge in his body. The feeling twisted through him, made him feel wound up and aching. It left him tossing and turn in his bed at night, lying awake.

It had been days of this, he had asked Medic to help him, and the man could only give him bullshit answers and nag him about not drinking Bonk late at night. So maybe he had done it a couple times, it wasn't like that was all he drank! Clutching at himself, Scout groaned aloud, he was going nuts, laying awake till he dozed off from exhaustion was doing a number on his body. Getting up and marching out of his room he traversed the base, everyone was asleep as far as he knew. But the doctor? No, the man was up at all hours of the night it seemed and as he walked into the infirmary he stalked over to the examination table.

"Scout, you are back again?"

"Yea, I jus' can't fall asleep. Somethin' is wrong with me Doc, you gotta fix it."

Getting up from his desk Medic strode over, and stood before the young man. Reaching up he cupped the male's face, humoring the runner as he turned his head this way and that, opening his mouth and checking is ears.

"You cannot fall asleep you say?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps you are just filled vith excess energy. You should go run around, because I can see nozzing physically wrong vith you."

Groaning aloud Scout shoved the palms of his hands over his face, dragging them down in defeat, "But I don't wanna work out. I wanna sleep!"

Watching the male mutter and complain to himself he can't help but smirk. It had been days of this, Scout coming in and whining about the same ailment.

"Scout, may I try something?"

Peering up from between his fingers Scout looked to the doctor,"What?"

"Just, trust me."

Head cocked to the side he gave the man a once over, while he had seen the man in his white button up shirt many times before, it was always odd seeing his red tie loose around his neck. Or seeing the sleeves rolled up as if he were a blue collar worker, it seemed almost a sin to be able to see so much skin exposed.

"Turn around, and remove your shirt."

Raising an eyebrow, Scout didn't miss the jolt of some emotion tingling over his nerves as he did what the doctor asked. Stripping the shirt away he crossed his legs in front of him and waited. The second he felt warm hands smoothing up his back, his whole body tensed, not that he hadn't had anyone touch him before, it was just a slight surprise. Medic could feel muscles bunching just under the skin, he could feel them quiver as he slid his hands up to start kneading at the male's shoulders and enjoyed the reaction. Eyelids fluttering closed, Scout wanted to say the situation was turning dangerously gay, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin it, not when the hands on his shoulders were currently working magic.

"How does that feel?"

"Freakin' amazing," he whispered.

"Lie on your stomach," the words were soft, intimate, and right in his ear. Scout almost groaned as he felt something akin to arousal skitter down his body.

Obliging he shifted, hissing as the freezing metal practically fused with his hot skin. The heavy silence between them was laden with the purring coos of the doves scattered in the room. Resting his forehead against his forearms, Scout bit back a moan as Medic's hands slid up his sides, tracing the subtle dip of his spine with two thumbs and rubbing in gentle circles on the way up.

Medic watched with fascination, the male's body felt even thinner between his hands. There was nothing quiet like counting each rib as he dragged his hands around the runner's ribcage, feeling him breathe in and out. While he had expected an outburst from the Bostonian, he was still pleasantly surprised from the level of trust the young man had put in him. He worked for an indeterminate amount of time, enjoying the sight, enjoying the touch and connection. Although it wasn't until he heard the first of many little snores, did he pull his hands away, the male had fallen asleep.

Moving around the room he gathered up the male's shirt, and placed it folded on the counter, before walking to one of the many cupboards. Retrieving one of the blankets he draped it over the young man before retiring to his adjacent room.

/

Scout couldn't deny that as he woke the next morning, the dream he had, had was still lingering over his body, he could _feel_ its affects. Body warm Scout barely remembered where he had crashed the night before, only the urgent need that was currently plaguing in his mind. Shifting this way and that he jolted awake when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Good morning Scout."

Mouth hanging open he could only stare dumbly at the doctor who was currently pulling his lab coat on. "Er, mornin'."

"Did you sleep vell?"

Blinking a few more times Scout sat up, trying to discreetly adjust himself under the blanket, "Yeah kinda."

"Only kind of?"

"Um yeah, I had this pretty crazy dream..." trailing off Scout didn't miss the smirk on the doctor's face as he turned to tuck something from a drawer into a pocket.

"I see, vell, I am going to breakfast."

"Oh ok, I'll see ya there, maybe."

Nodding Medic left and Scout let his head fall into his hands. Crazy dream? The dream hadt been crazy, far from it. It had been arousing, dark and intimate and he couldn't stop thinking about the voice that had been whispering to him, thick with an accent and husky.

"Shit."

/

Not only had the day dragged on for Scout, but as the battle wore on, it was becoming increasingly obvious that no progress would be made for RED team. Defeated, exhausted and tired, Scout dragged himself into the base, tenderly holding his side, he had gotten into a fist fight with the BLU Soldier and hadn't come away unscathed. Trudging to Medic's office seemed like forever, his torso screamed in pain and his body felt overheated. He wasn't the only one though, a few others were waiting outside the doors and he resigned himself to taking a seat at the end of the line. Leaning his head against the wall Scout closed his eyes, he would just rest them a bit as he waited.

"out...Scout!"

Consciousness slamming back into his body Scout held his hands up, ready to defend himself, only to find Medic in font of him.

"Oh, hey Doc."

"Do not 'hey Doc' me, get into ze infirmary if you are hurt."

Waving the man off Scout pulled himself up, remembering how painful it was to breathe.

"I'm not bleeding or anything, Doc, I just got beaten up a little."

"Zen vhy are you here?"

Medic inquired as he went about removing the extra layers off of himself.

"Well," Scout hesitated as he sat down on the table, "I was wondering if you could... um, maybe-"

"Spit it out!"

"Alright, alright! If you weren't busy, I kinda wanted another massage, like you did last night."

Cringing Scout didn't even want to look up and see if the man was annoyed at the inquiry. Normally he was too proud to ask for anyone's help, but what the doctor had done wasn't something he wanted to give up just yet.

"Ah I see. Vell, I do no mind helping you out."

"Really?"

"Ja, now do as I told last night."

Scout's thoughts, without his permission, tripped over themselves and his dream was suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Swallowing thickly he peeled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Heart rate increasing he watched as Medic loosened his tie while walking over. Arousal lanced through him as he stared up into blue eyes. Wrenching his eyes away he laid himself out, presenting Medic with an expanse of waiting flesh.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something."

The slightest of smirks curved Medic's lips, it had been obvious how the male watched him, devoured him with his eyes and yet the young male seemed, almost disbelieving about it. Again Medic found himself staring at the toned back he was still craving to touch. Reaching out he noted the bruises that were starting to discolor parts of the male's skin.

"Ach, who beat you up today?"

"I ran into a Soldier and he roughed be up a bit. I got him back though, shithead was takin' a dirt nap after I was done with him."

Medic hummed in acknowledgement and as he passed over a blooming bruise he pressed a little harder. A groan rose up from Scout and Medic could only describe it as music to his ears. He had not imagined that touching the runner would be so satisfying, and yet he wanted more. He wanted to touch everywhere, see the expanse of skin for himself and verify that Scout was indeed perfect. Medic couldn't deny how he had been feeling, enjoying Scout's company and caring for the brash runner. It was more than that though, he wanted more and as he dragged his hands down the male's back and heard a soft moan,cemented it for him.

Leaning down he broke the delicate silence, "Scout vould you do something for me?"

"What, Doc?"

"Sit up so that I may join you on ze table."

There was a pause and he saw a blue eye peek up at him, the runner's face was flushed red and the young man gave a quick nod. Quietly Scout sat up, unsure of where to go but followed Medic's lead and scooted to the end of the table. Body quivering he gripped the edge, he had been enjoying the massage more than before, his pants feeling awkwardly tight and he wasn't sure just what was about to happen.

"Scout, come, lie down."

Peeking over his shoulder Scout could almost feel his knuckles go white, Medic was behind him, legs spread as he welcomed him to lay back. Taking a shaky breath Scout slid back, feeling those warm hands and hearing Medic's voice coax him further, assuring that everything would be OK. Heart pounding out a steady rhythm Scout could feel the blush on his face. He was laying back, head on the doctor's shoulder, back flush against the man's chest and his knees resting open.

"Comfortable?"

"Y-yeah."

Scout didn't trust himself to say anything else, in fact, he was putting all his trust in the doctor currently. Warm hands smoothed up his sides and when they dragged over his chest he couldn't stop the appreciative moan that slipped past his lips. His body relaxed, head pressed against Medic's cheek and he inhaled the scent of the man, the smell of dust and dirt reminded him of the desert. The hands dragged back up, fingers playing along his ribs and smoothing over his sensitive nipples. Scout was trying his best to keep quiet, he had tried to remain calm, but the doctor's ministrations continued on, the petting becoming more exploratory.

Medic watched every little detail and breath Scout made, felt the young man's muscle ripple under his touch and heard how they were affecting his teammate. Dragging blunt nails down he slipped his thumbs under the hem of dark brown trousers. The skin was hot, trapped in the stifling fabric as he felt around the dark haired male's waist. Deftly he undid the button and long zipper, slipping the fabric down.

"D-Doc, I don't know if-"

"Sh, do not me embarrassed."

Hesitating, the Bostonian finally gave in, lifting his hips and eyelashes fluttered closed as the rough fabric was yanked down and cold sterile air met with feverish skin. Scout had been fine up until then, losing himself in the touches, but the stillness of the doctor's hands in his hips made him clear his throat.

"Vhat?"

"A-ain't ya gonna..." heat rushed up his neck and into his face, he didn't even want to say it. Just _thinking_ about saying it made him feel dirty, made his hips shift a little and he glanced down to see his penis alone and needy.

"Hm? Vhat is it I am going to do?"

Chewing on his bottom lip Scout briefly thought how it was unfair _he_ had to say it, "T-touch me."

Eyes screwing shut he almost didn't believe the words and come out of his mouth, the situation was hard to enough to believe as it was. His body knew exactly what he wanted, knew that even if he didn't want to say, it was going to happen anyway. Making a noise in the back of his throat Medic gripped the male's hips a little tighter, the shaky voice, the quivering body laid over him was affecting him. Nuzzling into the side of Scout's neck he nipped at the flesh, tasting the dried sweat from the day and dirt from the battlefield. Placing his lips right next to his prey's ear he whispered low and soft.

"You vant me to touch you?"

Scout's eyes flew open, that voice, that accent, he was suddenly all too aware just who had been in his dream and his body reacted at the realization, growing hotter in anticipation. "Y-yeah... I want you to touch me."

Medic growled in appreciation of the male's submission, eliciting a surprised gasped as he ground up into the lithe body. The flesh atop him was a playground of subtly defined muscles, wound tight and trembling as he felt his dominance over the runner become absolute. Slow -painfully slow in Scout's opinion- Medic moved his hands, felt the dip of the young man's hips, the dusting of hair and finally the object of Scout's undivided attention. A low groan tumbled out of pink lips on the first stroke up, bandaged hands coming up to blindly grab something to hold onto. Medic helped with that, coaxing his hands up and over their heads to rest on the cold table, Scout felt even more exposed as he stretched out.

There was something quiet intoxicating about feeling his teammate move against him, writhing up into his hand and moaning softly. With every stroke he examined and observed, remembered the curve of the male's shaft, the soft texture of the head and the sounds his partner made when he twisted on the way down. The dry friction wasn't enough though and he raised his hand to the runner's mouth. Feeling the shift Scout caught the man's intention and grabbed the hand in his. Laving his tongue over the palm he could taste the saltiness of the skin, mouth watering as he heard Medic groan in his ear, the man's hips shifting up against him as he wet the skin.

The hand disappeared and Scout choked on a moan when the hand grasped him again, slick and hot he was thrusting into it, head thrown back as he tried to get more and more. Medic watched with satisfaction as the boy rutted into his hand, he twisted here and there making the runner's hips jerk in a way he found all too fascinating. The wriggling body, the now breathy cries were filling the air of the room and Medic was sure his teammate was close.

"Scout, do _not_ come yet," he growled and the hand that had wound into the side of his shirt tightened.

"Wh-What?"

Medic let go and the male froze, chest heaving, pupils dilated and Scout took a moment to catch his breath. Patting the young man's thigh Medic explained, "Sit up and turn around."

Scout debated trying to get off by himself quickly, but that would mean depriving himself of Medic's skillful hands. The man below him gestured to his pants, to which he removed with some struggling. His muscles didn't want to move, and with a little help he was pushed up and ambling around to sit in the man's lap. It was then he became all too aware of the doctor's arousal and looking up he bit back a groan as the German's gaze caressed down his body. When he had become so attracted the man, he couldn't pinpoint a date, but the sight of the older man enjoying the sight of his body lit a fire inside him that burned through all his inhibitions in a matter of seconds.

Reaching down Medic watched the Scout's eyes follow his hands, and the male raised up on his knees to allow access. If Scout had any shred of patience left he might have waited, but he was on fire and he had been so close. Unceremoniously shoving the man's hands away Scout nearly ripped through the button and zipper, noting the way Medic groaned and let him continue. Impatience spurred Scout on and when he drew the man's member from his pants he almost couldn't believe he was turned on by this.

Medic drew the runner forward, situating him in a way that their erections pressed against each other and didn't wait for permission from his teammate. Scout was tearing into his bandages, he wanted to feel, _needed_ to feel and when Medic's hand wrapped around both their swelled members he keened low. He could remember nights of taking himself in hand, lonely and quiet nights, where he imagined fantasies that were _just_ enough to get him off. Yet this, witnessing the doctor below him slicking precome around the heads of their erections and squeezing tight had him moaning and hunched over, forgetting his bandages and rolling his hips instead.

"D-Doc, I can't last m-much longer," in the back of his mind Scout felt maybe he should have been embarrassed by the whine in his voice. The only reason he wasn't, was that Medic moaned low beneath him, shifting his hips and Scout was pushed forward.

Panting and rutting Scout didn't miss how close their faces were now, he didn't miss the way Medic was just as lost in pleasure as he was. Pressing forward he mashed their lips, intent on tasting the man and felt a jolt of satisfaction when Medic growled and kissed him back roughly. Scout was a mess of nerves, coming closer and closer to being unwound and he felt helpless to the onslaught of feelings. Gripping at the doctor's shoulders he parted from the kiss, moans becoming higher, needier, and he buried his face against the man's chest.

Medic wasn't surprised when the runner came first, crying out and thrusting erratically as he rode his orgasm. Scout couldn't help himself as he continued rolling his hips, just feeling the man's hand continue to milk him made him dizzy, his body tingled and his nerves felt shot to hell. His come had smeared between them, slicking their erections and Medic's hand was still moving, still milking him till he had to finally pull himself free. Body warm, he watched as Medic continued, the sight was pleasing in his hazy state and he slipped a hand down to help the man.

The rough fabric of the bandages on Scout's hand made for a pleasantly foreign feeling, one that had Medic reaching up and yanking the young man down to kiss him. Delving into the kiss Scout continued his ministrations, loving the sound of quiet gasps that he eagerly swallowed. When the man peaked, he felt hands come up to grab his thighs and he imitated what the German had done to him, milking him for all he had as the orgasm washed through the doctor.

Scout tried his best not to notice the doves that were still cooing throughout the office, if he was a shy person he might have felt they were _staring_ at him. Sighing quietly he was barely aware he had been dozing off until the sound of Medic's voice brought him back to consciousness.

"Come now, ve shall not lay like zis all night."

"Doc I was just about to fall asleep, I dont-"

"Don't be such a baby."

Borrowing a towel from the doctor, Scout could only think of how fitting the age old phrase 'walk of shame' seemed as they headed for the showers. His body felt relaxed, his mind drifting in haze as they finally reached the communal bathroom and Scout wondered if he could get away with falling asleep in a corner somewhere. No luck though as he wandered in after the doctor, the man seemed more than awake and he blamed it on some unseen phenomenon. Medic coaxed the runner over, he had been dragging his feet the entire way. Warm water drenched them and Scout half halfheartedly washed himself, Medic offering to help and by the time they were done Scout was practically asleep on his feet.

/

Morning came all too quick, bringing with it loud men talking and even louder laughing. Scout rolled over, shoving his pillow over his face as he tried to fall back asleep, only to realize he was in his room, not the infirmary. Sitting up he stared around him, definitely not the infirmary. Scrambling around his quarters, dressing in his uniform quickly he was almost running toward Medic's office. Ignoring his name being called Scout slowed as he reached the short hallway leading to the double doors of the infirmary.

Heart pounding he flexed his hands and strode into the sick bay and nearly turned back around as he lost what little courage he had worked up on the way there. Spotting the man at his desk Scout hesitated, maybe it would be better not to mention last night, or the fact that maybe it had all been a dream? No, no way in hell, too vivid. Subtly clearing his throat he watched Medic turn around, seeing the smirk slide onto his face at the sight of the lithe male.

"Mornin' Doc."

"Guten Morgen, Scout."

Getting up the doctor pulled his lab coat on and walked to the young man, pausing as he buttoned the front of the long white coat he raised an inquiring eyebrow to the male still standing in front of the door. He looked nervous, anxious even as he fidgeted with the bandages on his hand.

"Can I come by again tonight?" He finally blurted out.

"You are always velcome here, Scout."

Medic walked past and Scout swallowed thickly as he hadn't expected himself to feel so excited about the doctor's response. His anticipations would have to wait for now, catching up to the man they walked to breakfast, already expecting another hard day of battling.

* * *

><p>(AN) So I went looking for a good Medic/Scout fic on here and well, all I found was a lot of bloodplay and stuff, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I really wanted a nice, 'leading up' fic and I decided to write one myself. But get this... for some reason, I _really_ wanted to write some urethral play...but I've _never_ written that before. It seemed kind of right, seeing as how the Medic is kinda crazy and into weird things.

I may or may not write that as a follow up to this oneshot, what do you guys think? Review with you thoughts maybe? It sounds very tempting~

Also, believe it or not, I wrote a good portion of this fic while listening to some lounge music...who new it could be so sexy?


End file.
